villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Trixie Lulamoon
Trixie Lulamoon, also known as Great and Powerful Trixie, is a minor antagonist turned anti-heroine in My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. She boasts of being unbeatable in magic. Most importantly, she is also Starlight Glimmer's best friend. In My Little Pony: Eqeustria Girls universe, she is the secondary in My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks; the main antagonists being the Dazzlings. She was voiced by Kathleen Barr, who also voiced Queen Chrysalis from My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, Marie Kanker and Kevin from Ed, Edd n Eddy. Personality Trixie is a narcissist and tends to brag. She has shown remorse for her actions after her second appearance in "Magic Duel". She appears to be a show off in both apearences. Appearance Trixie is a blue unicorn, with a wand and fairy dust cutie mark. She has silvery-blue hair; her mane is neatly groomed but her tail is slightly scruffy in comparison. She has purple eyes, and her horn is slightly larger than that of a standard unicorn. Her magic aura is light pink. When under the influence of the Alicorn Amulet, her aura and eyes turn red. Trixie's is typically seen wearing a lavender witch hat and cape, each adorned with blue and yellow stars, and a blue gem fastening her cape. In "Magic Duel," she can also be seen sporting a black cloak. History ''My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic'' Season 1 Trixie first appears in "Boast Busters", having been rumored to be "the most magical unicorn in all of Equestria." At her show, Trixie boasts constantly about her great magical abilities. She claims to have vanquished an Ursa Major, an enormous celestial bear-like creature that normally could never be defeated by just one pony. Only two ponies, Snips and Snails , openly believe Trixie's claims and proclaim her as the most magical and talented pony ever. Rarity, Rainbow Dash and Applejack take Trixie's challenge to see who is better, only to be humiliated one by one. Twilight Sparkle, who fears that she might lose her friends if she shows off her magic like Trixie, doesn't accept the challenge and runs off. Trixie then proclaims herself victorious and ends her show. After the show, Snips and Snails follow Trixie, fawning over her and asking to hear more of her stories until Trixie herself tires of it, and sends them away. Snips refers to her as "The G an' P T," shortening her title. Spike witnesses Snips' and Snails' behavior and is far more skeptical of Trixie's claims, telling them that they should not believe her until she demonstrates a comparable feat in front of them. This leads the pair to seek out an Ursa themselves in the Everfree Forest. They draw the Ursa minor into Ponyville, believing it to be an Ursa major, and ask Trixie to use her magic tricks to defeat it. Her stage magic proves useless, and she admits that she can't defeat an Ursa major and never has and that she fabricated the whole story to make herself look better. Twilight then uses her magic to soothe the Ursa minor to sleep and gives it a "bottle" of milk constructed from the water tower before sending it back to its cave in the forest. Trixie is surprised to find out that the monster they faced was actually an Ursa minor, the baby version of an Ursa major, who was only cranky after being woken up by Snips and Snails. After the explanation, however, Trixie resumes her arrogance, saying that Twilight will never have the same power as her, and once again proclaims herself "Great and Powerful." Trixie then uses a smokescreen to poorly conceal her exit from town. After it dissipates, she gallops out of Ponyville. Rainbow Dash starts after Trixie, but Twilight stops her, certain that Trixie will someday learn her lesson about bragging on her own. Season 3 Trixie makes her second major appearance in "Magic Duel", returning to Ponyville and wreaking havoc using her new magic powers (fueled by the Alicorn Amulet), and then confronting Twilight Sparkle and challenging her to a duel as revenge. Trixie explains her motive for revenge is because after the time Twilight Sparkle had shown up Trixie when she defeated the Ursa minor, Trixie could no longer perform her traveling magic show, as other ponies in Equestria mocked and ostracized her for it, and then she had to take a job at Pinkie Pie's family's rock farm to earn her keep, which in the end humiliated her. She proceeds to beat Twilight in the titular duel and banishes her from Ponyville. She then takes over Ponyville, remaking it in her own image, forcing its citizens to do labor for her, and punishing anyone who refuses. She is especially hard on Snips and Snails, constantly making them work harder. When Twilight returns claiming she knows Trixie cheated, Trixie fakes innocence, and when Twilight claims to have an amulet stronger than Trixie's she quickly calls this impossible but accepts a second duel when Twilight unrelentingly mocks her. In the second duel, Trixie is only able to cast one spell before staring on in horror as Twilight performs spells that she herself cannot. Immediately after Twilight wins, Trixie steals her amulet claiming she can rule over all of Equestria with it. She removes her Alicorn Amulet and puts the new one on, but Twilight reveals this was all a trick she set up, and Rainbow Dash snatches away the Alicorn Amulet and gives it to Zecora to put back in hiding. At the end of the episode, Trixie provides fireworks to back Twilight's entertainment provision for the visiting Saddle Arabians, then apologizes to her whilst putting on her hat and cape from "Boast Busters", explaining that the amulet had corrupted her and she couldn't stop herself from being cruel to everypony. Trixie asks Twilight for forgiveness, to which Twilight obliges. Following her declaration that she has become the "Great and Apologetic Trixie," she repeats her smokescreen escape, tripping whilst doing so. Season 6 Trixie makes her third major appearance in "No Seconds Prances". After several failed attempts to make a new friend, Starlight Glimmer meets and befriends Trixie. Twilight expresses uncertainty in their friendship due to their respective pasts. When Trixie plans to put on a magic show in Ponyville to display her repentance, Starlight volunteers to be her assistant. As they spend time together, Trixie admits to Starlight that she has always been jealous of Twilight. When Twilight eventually confronts Trixie and Starlight, Trixie reveals that she partly became friends with Starlight to one-up Twilight, much to Starlight's horror. After Trixie expresses her own heartbreak over her and Starlight's falling-out, Twilight convinces Starlight to assist in Trixie's magic show—performing a trick previously only carried out by pony magician Hoofdini—and the two new friends make amends. Season 7 In the episode "All Bottled Up", Trixie accidentally teleported the Cutie Map away. After that, Trixie became nonchalant due to her arrogance, much to Starlight's anger before she bottled up. Later, she accidentally destroyed Starlight's bottle which contains Starlight's anger, and later infected the jeweler pony, Bulk Biceps, and Granny Smith. When the three cornered Trixie, Starlight eventually drains the anger out of them and explains to Trixie that their anger actually came from her. She admitted her anger because of Trixie's arrogance. After Trixie apologized to her, Starlight admitted that she bottled up her anger because she doesn't wanted to lose her. Finally, Trixie remembered the last time she teleported the Cutie Map in the Ponyville spa. Season 9 In the episode "A Horse Shoe-In", Trixie wanted to be hired as vice headmare of the School of Friendship. So Starlight has several applicants for the position of vice headmare, including Trixie, Big McIntosh, Dr. Hooves, Octavia Melody, and Spoiled Rich. Due to Trixie's reckless behavior, she doesn't follow Starlight's three-stage interview process. After her idea for a field trip endangering the students, Starlight angrily chews her out for not taking things seriously and for putting the students in danger, concluding that she will never be right for the job of vice headmare and calling her incompetent. After hearing Twilight's advice, Starlight reunites with Trixie. ''My Little Pony: Equestria Girls'' The human counterpart of Trixie appears as a minor character in My Little Pony: Equestria Girls. She made a total of 5 appearances in the film. She is first seen in the cafeteria in a wide shot. She made her second appearance in a bigger scene where she stands in front of the vending machine to get peanut butter crackers. She also appeared in the cafeteria again while a song was going on. Towards the end of the film, Twilight and her friends run past her by the same vending machine she was at before with her looking confused. She appears once more dancing at the Fall Formal. ''My Little Pony: Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks'' She has a larger role in My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks. She can first be seen with her bandmates in the gym painting a sign for the Mane Event. She is among the students who sneer at Sunset Shimmer when Principal Celestia brings up the Fall Formal. She is also seen in the cafeteria during the Dazzlings' song, during which Adagio strokes Trixie's chin. She is the leader of her own band, Trixie and the Illusions. Trixie also appears in four of the animated shorts. In the film, Trixie and her band are the last opponents for the Rainbooms before they could face the Dazzlings in the finals. Despite Trixie finishing her performance and Sunset interrupting the Rainbooms out of fear of Rainbow Dash exposing her magic to the Dazzlings, the Dazzlings' manipulation of Principal Celestia and Vice Principal Luna ensure the Rainbooms will be their opposition in the finals. Trixie feels she has been cheated, which the Dazzlings use to their advantage by encouraging Trixie to get rid of the Rainbooms before the finals. Trixie ambushes the Rainbooms with her band during their rehearsal, and drops them through the stage's trap door to the basement underneath. With the Rainbooms having apparently forfeited, Trixie and her band are able to play in their place. Even after the Dazzlings are defeated and exposed and their spell is broken for good, Trixie still swears revenge on the Rainbooms for her loss in the competition and attempts to escape via smoke bomb. The last scene of her shows her trying to climb over the back of the bleachers as part of her escape, only to lose her balance and fall off, much to her annoyance. She shouts out, "Trixie's okay!". A brief running gag in the film involves Pinkie Pie always catching Trixie hiding each time she "disappears". ''My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Friendship Games'' She return once again as a background character in the third film, She has non-speaking roles in the film. She was seen during the Canterlot High School Friendship Games pep rally as well during the CHS Rally Song. She was mostly seen comparing Octavia Melody. Powers and abilities Trixie is shown to be able to levitate objects, manipulate rope, summon clouds of lighting, transform hair color, make objects appear from thin air, and project fireworks. True to her name and cutie mark, her special talent seems to be stage magic. Her magic actually seems to be rather weak outside of stage magic, as she was completely unable to teleport before Starlight taught her, whereas even Sweetie Belle could do short range teleportation with difficulty after being magically turned into an adult. After being mentored by Starlight, she learned teleportation and transmutation. When equipped with the Alicorn Amulet, her powers become unbound, allowing her to perform dangerous and advanced magic, such as removing a pony's body parts or forcing them to age or un-age rapidly (a feat Twilight describes as being only available to the most magically advanced unicorns). Trivia *Lauren Faust stated that the premise of the episode "Boast Busters" called for a boastful unicorn character, who was originally envisioned as male. Writer Chris Savino came up with the current character of Trixie and her habit of speaking in the third person. *Trixie's design and color scheme is used for four background ponies in "Bridle Gossip," along with two palette swaps. Another pony with the same design can be seen briefly near the beginning of "The Return of Harmony, part 1". *She is mentioned in "Ponyville Confidential" as being in the Gabby Gums column of the Foal Free Press which revealed her secrets, but was not elaborated on in the episode. *Trixie was, and is, a wildly popular character with the brony fandom, often used in fanfiction as a rival to Twilight Sparkle. Prior to "Magic Duel," both her supposed redemption and her revenge against Twilight were popular fanfiction plots. This may have been the inspiration for the episode. *Prior to "Magic Duel," many fans believed the Alicorn Amulet to be connected to King Sombra. *So far, Trixie is the third recurring villain on the show, the first two being Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon. *Trixie's middle name is never mentioned in the show. *Her name is a pun of "tricks". *Trixie is considered one of the least evil antagonists in the series, as proven by her debut episode. The only time she acted truly evil is that she is corrupted by the Alicorn Amulet which made her magic stronger. Even when she is reformed, she still acts like her old self and becomes an anti-hero. However, she is more friendly, kind, caring, and compassionate who is willing to do anything to help her new friends. *Trixie can be considered as a foil to Twilight as both unicorns have magic skills. Their differences is that Trixie is a egotistical boastful while Twilight is a selfless optimist. Trixie can be also represents as what Twilight would become if she doesn't have confidence to show her magic in public. *Jim Miller confirmed that a similar looking male pony named Jack Pot who appears in Grannies Gone Wild and also engages in stage magic is Trixie's father, but neither of them know of each other, suggesting she was the product of a one night stand. Gallery Images ''My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic'' Trixie grinning.png|Trixie's evil grin. Trixie's show begins S1E6.png Trixie's mean look.png Trixie is mean unicorn.png Trixie is like a pampering bunch.png Trixie (It was just a baby).png|"That was just a baby?" Trixie speaks to Twilight.png Download (60).jpg Twilight and Trixie about to duel S3E05.png Trixie grinning evily S3E5.png Trixie uses the amulet's magic S3E05.png Screen_Shot_2016-01-15_at_1.04.10_PM.png|Trixie's evil laugh. Now you're a loser Trixie.png|Trixie lost in a trick. And stay out of this town, Trixie!.png|Trixie leaves Ponyville again. The old enemy is back.png|Trixie and Twilight meet again in Season 6. Trixie gives a touched half-smile S6E6.png Trixie ID S6E6.png Trixie, Thorax, and Discord look at Starlight Glimmer S6E25.png Starlight Glimmer shouts enraged at Trixie S7E2.png Maulwurf menacing Starlight, Trixie, and Thorax S7E17.png ''My Little Pony: Equestria Girls'' TrixieHuman.PNG|Trixie, as she appears in My Little Pony: Equestria Girls Adagio Dazzle singing next to Trixie EG2.png Trixie_sinister_close-up_EG2.png|Trixie's sinister grin as a human in My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks Miscellaneous Trixie.png Pony Antagonist Trixie.png|Trixie after redemption Videos ''My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic'' The Great and Powerful Trixie (Boast Busters) MLP FiM HD Twilight's Friends Compete with Trixie (Boast Busters) MLP FiM HD Finding an Ursa Major (Boast Busters) MLP FiM HD Twilight vs The Ursa Major (Boast Busters) MLP FiM HD Twilight's Friends Are Proud Of Her (Boast Busters) MLP FiM HD Trixie's Return (Magic Duel) MLP FiM HD Twilight Fails at Trixie's Duel (Magic Duel) MLP FiM HD Zecora's Help and Trixie's Rule (Magic Duel) MLP FiM HD Finding Twilight (Magic Duel) MLP FiM HD Twilight Wins the Magic Duel (Magic Duel) MLP FiM HD The Great and Apologetic Trixie (Magic Duel) MLP FiM HD ''My Little Pony: Equestria Girls'' Guitar Centered MLP Equestria Girls Rainbow Rocks HD Getting Ready For The Musical Showcase MLP Equestria Girls Rainbow Rocks! HD Trixie Teases the Mane 6 MLP Equestria Girls Rainbow Rocks! HD Trixie's Dirty Tricks MLP Equestria Girls Rainbow Rocks! HD Navigation Category:Female Category:Cartoon Villains Category:My Little Pony Villains Category:Liars Category:Cheater Category:Hypocrites Category:Arrogant Category:Insecure Category:Egotist Category:Redeemed Category:Vengeful Category:Abusers Category:Cowards Category:Slaver Category:Gaolers Category:Usurper Category:Provoker Category:Nemesis Category:Power Hungry Category:Tragic Category:Evil from the Past Category:Neutral Evil Category:Grey Zone Category:Deal Makers Category:Trickster Category:Book Villains Category:Outcast Category:TV Show Villains Category:Animals Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Rogues Category:Type Dependent on Version Category:Rivals Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Incompetent Category:Extravagant Category:Comic Relief Category:Sophisticated Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Envious Category:Scapegoat Category:Magic Category:Dimwits Category:Alternate Reality Villains Category:Mischievous Category:Affably Evil Category:Mentally Ill Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Delusional Category:Minion Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Protagonists Category:Sadists Category:Tyrants Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Honorable Category:Thief